Dappled Sunlight
by Light-and-Smoke
Summary: Some of the 'deleted scenes' (aka. where my T rating cut off) in Sunlight. Klaus and Caroline in all their M rated beauty.
1. Paris By Night

Hello,  
As halfway promised, this is a continuation of one of the chapters in a previous story, Sunlight, but while it is advisable that you read it since I may post more 'deleted scenes' from there, you could also read them as slightly M rated drabbles :)  
See you at the end.

SMUT WARNING!

Oh, and don't be silly, of course I do not own The Vampire Diaries, or it would just be about these two all the time in their lovely gorgeousness! (LIKE 4x07 O MY THE FEELS)

* * *

Klaus kissed her, first softly, tentatively, then pressing harder as he knew that she wouldn't go, that she was here to stay and so was he. She clung to him like her very existence depended on it, like she needed to find a way to tether her soul to his through pushes and pulls of their lips.

"Caroline," Klaus grated from the back of his throat, smoothing her hair back from her face, needing to see the agreement for certain in her eyes.

"Yes, Niklaus," Caroline sighed, nodding,

"Are you sure? Because you need to know that if you mean it, love, I'm not sure I'll be able to let you go easily after tonight." His eyes were filled with the purest feeling she had ever seen, something that could not be labeled to one emotion alone. She nodded again, unable to express words to someone who looked at her like that, like no one else ever had, a cross between amazement, adoration and fear that she would suddenly vanish without a trace from between his two arms.

"Sweetheart," Klaus hummed, his lips hungry and demanding now, and she readily gave in.

He kissed her slowly, passionately, cupping her face so carefully, and it made her burn to the core, but she couldn't handle it. She tugged at the lapels of his jacket, pressing him closer, smoothing her hands over his pristine white shirt. His hands glided down her neck, her shoulders, brushing past her arms to graze down her ribs, eliciting shivers.

Caroline moved them almost blindly, too caught up in the feeling of his mouth on hers and his hands on her skin to pay attention to where they were going. Klaus made her task easier by sliding his hands under her thighs and lifting her to rest against his hips, carrying them into the apartment and through to the bedroom that she had been aiming for.

She had enough sense of mind still to let her shoes drop from her interlocked feet as they passed by the doorway, a soft thump meeting their ears as they fell to the carpet. He set her down on the bed, and she didn't let him leave any distance between them, pulling him down with her as she lay back. Their bodies pressed tightly together, moving in sync with equal pleasure and frustration as their clothes hindered their movements.

"That's the downside, love, you have to allow some space to take off clothes." Klaus murmured into her neck as she grappled with the buttons of his shirt with one hand while lifting it to reveal his torso with the other, all the while keeping him as close as possible.

"We should have thought about that beforehand, and gone to dinner naked." She chuckled into his hair, and he purred his approval against her pulse point, making her arch breathlessly against him. Her hands scrambled to pull his suit jacket and shirt off him in one go, and he managed to pull back slightly and shrug off the garments easily before she sat up to work on the buckle of his pants.

"Easy there, sweetheart, we haven't even started on your dress." Klaus said huskily, his hands gliding over the back of her dress to find the zipper as he simultaneously stepped out of his shoes.

Caroline kissed her way up his neck and traced her tongue around the outside of his ear. "You realize that we would already be skin against skin right now if you stopped spending so much time talking." She whispered.

Klaus had the audacity to grin. "This is what I need to teach you. Its not a race to see who can get naked first. You'll soon find out the pleasure of simply undressing together slowly." He smoothed her dress straps down her arms, letting the silk material whisper over her skin as he continued, stepping away from her to pull it over her hips and let it drop to the floor beneath her feet.

Caroline felt a blush rise to her cheeks as his eyes took in all of her body, her red lace lingerie and the smooth planes of skin that the dress had hidden. His eyes were so darkly bright, his lips red as he ran his tongue across them. He looked like he could ravish her. That was something new for Caroline. She had never been looked at like that. Damon had looked at her like she was a tall glass of water. Matt had never come this far with her. Tyler never took in her full form with his eyes, using his hands to convey his enthusiasm for her body.

Klaus was different. She felt him looking at her in a way that made her body, mind and soul feel beautiful, like he was taking her in on every level and he was both pleased and excited by what he saw.

It was completely overwhelming.

And then there was the matter of his own body. Klaus had a handsome face and charm enough to drop any womans panties, even if he did know it enough to be smug about it. It didn't help that he had also been blessed with a striking body too, all muscle and sinew and long limbs and leanness. And something that was trying very hard to break the confines of his pants.

Caroline pulled him back down to her, rolling them so she could straddle his waist and grind against him, prolonging his torment as well as hers. Klaus groaned into her mouth, sucking on her bottom lip with tender bites, and she rocked against him, knowing they were right to take their time but she wasn't certain she could handle anymore waiting, their hips pressed together with such a heat between them.

"Nik…I want…" She panted, and he responded with careful hands, artfully unhooking her bra and letting it slip from her shoulders before dropping to the floor. Caroline pressed her chest to his, self-conscious and wanting full contact with him. His stomach muscles contracted underneath her touch, and he flipped them swiftly again so she was lying beneath him, her hair spread out like a magnificent halo, eyes closed in bliss as his clever fingers stroked patterns across her limbs and delved between her breasts. Her own fingers found their way to his pants again, brushing against his manhood before pressing her hand more firmly against it, earning a sharp intake of breath from Klaus. She worked on his belt again, and this time he let her, watching as she went through the buckle, then the button, then the zipper, pausing for a second before tugging his pants off and raising her now midnight blue eyes to meet his again.

Klaus kissed her like he couldn't believe his good fortune that an angel had fallen into bed with him, like he wanted to drink her in, like he would never let her go. Caroline kissed him back with all of her pent up passion and attraction and desire that coursed through her body.

She bucked against him when she felt his hand graze along her inner thighs, back and forth, teasing and tempting around the edge of her panties. Finally he hooked his fingers around the sides of the red lace, pulling the garment off and over her legs.

Lying with her legs either side of the now very naked, very sexy, very divine Niklaus Mikaelson, Caroline felt completely stripped bare, wanting to cover herself for modesty. But Klaus' gaze burned every inch of her skin as he traced a finger from her hipbone up to her leaping pulse point.

"You are a genuine beauty, Miss Forbes." He said in a throaty, low, lovers voice. It made her simultaneously blush and crane up to press a searing kiss to his lips, and they fell back in bed together, welcome to become entangled.

He eagerly trailed his mouth down her body, working miracles against her sensitive skin with his teeth, tongue and lips. She thought it couldn't get any better until his hands came into play, one grabbing her wrists to pin them above her head, the other tracing intricate patterns tauntingly slowly across every rib and every inch of her waist and then across her thigh and then her inner thigh and then –

_Ohhh_

Caroline wasn't certain whether it was a sound that she expressed or a sound that she felt through her body, but she certainly could identify it as an _ohhh_. Her hips bucked up against his hand, and Klaus chuckled.

"Patience, love."

She would have responded with some snarky comment, but she was a little preoccupied with the warm feeling spreading over her body at his touch, tracing circular patterns in ways that made her dizzy. He waited till she had settled slightly, content with the feeling building up inside her, and then inserted one finger slowly. They both cussed.

"_Caroline_," Klaus said like a prayer and a curse.

"Don't stop." Caroline squirmed, and he did as she asked, teasing her body mercilessly, playing her like she was the taunt strings of a violin. His thumb went to stroke circles while a second finger joined to continue his artists patterns inside her. His mouth crept back along her skin, nipping her neck and sucking at her pulse point hard enough to bring a delicious lovers bite blossoming onto her skin. It was the tipping point for her, as she cried out and jolted against him with spasms of electricity coursing through her.

"That – wow – Nik – " Caroline panted, eyes fluttering.

Klaus smirked. "We're only just getting started, sweetheart."

"Clearly," She smiled, watching with lidded eyes as he sat back and licked her clean from his fingers, all the while scorching her with the heat of his gaze. She found herself turned on at just how he seemed to want the taste of her, how he enjoyed it. The few times any other guy had indulged in her like that they had made it seem more like a chore. Klaus…he made her seem wanted and needed in every sense, and that was such an unbelievably sexy thing.

Caroline raised her arms to welcome him, slipping her legs between his in a seductive manner. He easily climbed his way back up her body, trailing his tongue lightly up the plane of her stomach and tasting the beads of sweat that had collected between her breasts.

"Have I exhausted you, love?" He murmured against her lips.

"Not even close." She giggled, her legs wrapping around his waist. Her laughter was cut off as he slid easily into her, filling her to the hilt. He watched her face as she gasped and bit her lip, her eyes closing and the most beautiful expression blooming on her face. He pulled out and repeated the action even slower, amazed at the reactions he was receiving from her. He could forever attempt to recreate her beautiful expressions on paper, but he knew they would not do the subject justice.

"Look at me." He crooned, and her midnight blue eyes flashed open to lock onto his, and he was complete. Perfection. The very essence that gave her the light he was so drawn to was pouring into his soul, lighting both of them till they were glowing stars locked together in a supernova.

He started to move, supporting his weight with his forearms either side of her, his thrusts long and powerful and rocking her to her very core, eliciting moans and murmurs of pleasure. She in turn latched onto him like he was a lifejacket in the oceans of pure bliss that were threatening to crash onto her, hands coursing up his shoulders and fingers curling through the curls at the nape of his neck. Their eyes were trapped in each others, blue on blue, sea to sky, and every shade in between forever tinged with the undeniable connection building between the two of them.

She wanted to look away. She felt like she couldn't contain such an emotion that was flowing between the two of them, felt like she couldn't handle such things while every nerve in her body was on fire and crying for him. But at the same time, she could never bear to lose such a connection with him. She craved it, she needed it, and while she was not ready for the wave of emotion that towered over her, she knew she would welcome it and enjoy it and savor it and eventually need it.

And then it crashed down on her.

"_Nik…_" Caroline cried out, pleading and thanking all in the same breathless moan.

He growled her name, her high becoming his as he joined her in bliss. They panted, their eyes still on each others, lust fading and a newer happier emotion brightening the blue shades.

Klaus suddenly brushed his hands along Caroline's ribs, eliciting giggles and sighs all in the one short breath. He chuckled ever so softly along with her shifting till he rolled onto his back beside her.

"Wow,"

"That was the understatement of the millennia, my dear." Klaus chuckled. "You are absolutely glorious. Venus incarnate." He swirled a finger through one of her sunshine curls. "Perfection."

"Thank you," She blushed, suddenly uncertain, but shaking it off. "You got it wrong, though. You are perfect. Not me."

"Well we have plenty of time to perfect many things, love." He grinned, tracing his hands along her delicate collarbone, but making no further move. Caroline could already feel the need she had just sated starting to grow again already with his words and his touch and his unbelievable accent.

"Lets start, then, shall we?" She murmured, sitting up and brushing a kiss along his stubbled jaw.

"Already?" He chuckled, surprised.

"What, you don't want to?" She asked.

"Of course I do, love." He tutted, smoothing his calloused hands over her thighs and pulling her towards him. "I just hadn't ever met anyone who could not only keep up with my appetite, but match it too."

"Well prepare to be amazed." Caroline smiled, flicking one leg over to straddle him, and he lost all the breath in his lungs to just see her poised over him like that, the dim Parisian light from the street framing her so she looked like something ethereal and otherworldly.

And then he was in her, and he had no more room in his mind for such poetic, romantic thoughts. All he had was feelings, feelings translating into every language he knew and emotions replacing the words he didn't know or couldn't even think yet.

_Yes, Si, Oui, Ja, more, di più, mehr, plus, please, bitte, s'il vous plait, por favor, God, Dio, Dieu, Gott, beautiful, belle, schön, bellissima…_

Every word came to mind as her rhythmic rocking progressed, each word spurred on into sound with her throaty moans. Klaus realized their fingers were interlinked, his elbows on the bed, propping her up and giving her support. He let his arms drop, keeping their hands locked together, and she crashed forward onto his lips and chest, keeping her rhythm, but locking them together in an even more intimate way. His words were swallowed by her and her moans made their way through his mouth to his chest, lodging there with a muscle that had long been dormant and felt as if it were about to burst.

Yes. This was perfection. This was them. Perfection at its finest.

They fell over the precipice together, a tangle of limbs and sounds and emotions, a burst of the sweetest feeling.

Perfection.

* * *

*runs and hides* I'm always embarrassed about writing smut, so if you liked it, I would appreciate a review. And if you didn't like it, I'd also appreciate a review. Only one way to improve, you know. :)  
xx


	2. We Fight Because We Care - Paris Outtake

"What's going on?" Caroline bristled.

Klaus had to absolute audacity to grin at her, and though she was thankful that this smile had no hint of an adorable dimple, she couldn't find anything else to be thankful for.

"Isn't it obvious, love?"

"Don't call me love if you're going to feed on innocent girls." She hissed at him.

Four girls walked back in, and Caroline watched in disgust as Klaus stood to join them.

"Your loss, love." He shot the pet name purposefully at her, turning so he was behind the first girl, sweeping back her brown curly hair to expose her neck and her jumping pulse. Klaus glanced up tauntingly at Caroline as the girl arched backward to press against his chest.

"Sure I cant tempt you with a drink?" His fangs came out, and Caroline growled, rushing over to him and pulling the girl from his grasp.

"Forget about all this, and go about your life with your friends. Don't come back." She compelled with a slight snarl, and turned her icy gaze to Klaus as the girls walked out like clones. Caroline had the grace to wait till the door shut behind them to slap the smirk off Klaus' face.

"What the actual hell, Niklaus Mikaelson? You knew I wasn't comfortable with that kind of crap, and you still purposefully went out of your way to do it."

Klaus stood stone faced. "Who said I went out of my way to do it? That's my nature, love. A born killer."

Caroline shook her head, trying to erase the words from her brain. "You know that's not true like that."

"But that. Is what. I am." Klaus said in his eerily calm voice, hands coming down like clamps around her wrists. She struggled vainly against them, but he didn't let her move an inch. "You best look properly now, love. This is the monster, and you'll have to get used to it if you run again." His eyes were yellow, but she looked up to him without fear.

"I wasn't running, Klaus." She hissed at him. "But do you really think that lowly of me?" Her knee jabbed into his stomach, and she finally evaded his grip, only to come back with her own punches, which he dodged.

"You were the one to sneak away in the morning." He growled, catching hold of her arm and twisting it so she was momentarily still, stuck between him and the table. "I was the one to wake up with no idea as to where you had gone."

"And you couldn't trust me to come back?" She asked breathlessly.

"You've spent a majority of our relationship evading me, what else would I expect of you?" He could tell he had said the wrong thing as her eyes turned red once more, but it was the truth.

"I've changed." Caroline said, her hand searching the tabletop to find something to help her. "Though its obvious that you haven't." She snarled, recalling the four stunning models he had been planning to feed upon. Her hand clasped something, and she swung it back around to crash against his head. Klaus didn't even make a sound as the vase smashed around his head, breaking to pieces and clattering to the floor.

Caroline shoved away from him, turning to hurtle back and collide into him, all sharp nails and sharp teeth and snarls. Klaus hit the table with Caroline ontop of him, and his hands flew out just in time to keep her from clawing at his face.

"Then why were you with Tyler?"

"I was trying to be the bigger person and break it off with him properly so I could stay with you, you jerk!" She battered him with her knees against his chest while he kept her hands from flying to harm him. "Though I don't know why, you're clearly not worth the effort."

Caroline was suddenly on the floor underneath him.

"Don't say things like that." He growled.

"Why not? You were fully prepared to hurt me, why cant I do the same to you?"

"Because its not meant to hurt me, it shouldn't hurt me, but it does."

She stopped struggling to frown up at him.

"You're the only one who can hurt me. And I don't like feeling that vulnerable, but it is what it is, love." Klaus said honestly, his eyes fading from yellow to their pure blue.

Caroline stared up at him, but was shaken back to her anger by his pet name. "That doesn't change anything."

"Why not?" It still came out as a growl, and it made it easier to be angry with him despite his ways.

"Because you were still a monster."

Her arms were slammed and pinned to the floor either side of her head.

"I _am_ a monster, love. Get used to it."

"Fuck you." She hissed, latching her legs around his hips and using the movement to roll them so she wasn't trapped underneath him.

"I hope you meant that literally." He smirked, and she snarled, struggling to tear his hands from her wrists so she can lash out properly at him. He muffled a groan – her movements were distracting when they were pressed together like they were.

He shot up, Caroline still wound tightly around him in her attempts to hit him, and shoved her against the wall, one of the paintings crashing to the ground next to them.

"Don't start something you can't handle, little one." He snapped, one hand twisting in her hair, the other holding her wrists together against the wall.

"Bite me." She challenged, kicking her feet pointlessly against his back.

Klaus growled and attacked her neck, but not with his teeth, sucking hard enough to make her arch against him rather than flail, struggling for an entirely different reason.

"S-stop." Caroline stuttered breathlessly, her body already succumbing with shivers.

"Make me." He challenged her now, pulling back to see whether she would protest. He didn't get much of a chance to look at her before she pulled his head towards hers for a bruising kiss.

His fingers laced through hers as he kept one hand pinned to the wall, the other running wild along Caroline's body, dusting her skin with pleasurable grips so fierce that marks bloomed momentarily before disappearing. Caroline fought for dominance in the kiss, happy to get lost in the odd pleasurable pain of it all until she realized she didn't want to be overpowered – she wanted to be in control. Her legs slipped down from their tight grip around his waist and twisted around his, applying enough force to momentarily unbalance him, making his grip slacken. When he looked up again, she was across the room, her eyes dark with desire, a mischievous smirk flitting across her rosy lips.

"I'm not sure if I should agree to even staying. Is it even worth the calories I burn?"

Klaus raced across the room to try and catch her, not anticipating her next move when she ended up on the opposite side of the room once more.

"Missed me,"

Klaus tried to predict where she would be the second time, but he again came up short as she was temptingly just out of reach once more.

"Missed me," She sing-songed, more teasing than taunting now as she finished the playground rhyme. "Now you'll have to – "

He crashed into her a mere second later, gripping her tightly at the hips and pulling her towards him to devour her before the breathless words 'kiss me' could fully leave her mouth. She pulled at his hair to the point of pain, pushing him against the wall as they tumbled, trying to both have control. Klaus won out easily due to his strength and knowledge of Caroline's weak spots, acutely aware of how she gasped when he sucked her bottom lip into his eager mouth, how she loved his little bites and nips, how she arched against him when his fingers traced just the right pattern across the right spot, pinching and painting. He pinned her against the wall again, and drew back for a moment to whisper in her ear.

"Worth the calories yet, hmm?"

"We'll see." She managed to reply.

"Do you recall my promise, love, to take you on the bed, the sofa, the table? The wall is included." Klaus' lips curled into a smirk when her breathing hitched. "This is what you get for not telling me. This is how I am. I will show you the devil that I am, and we will continue to fuck again and again until that message is drilled into your being. Have I made myself clear?"

Caroline sucked in a much-needed breath of air. "You've made it clear what a dick you are." She shot, not willing to give in without a good fight.

Klaus chuckled, not taking offense in the slightest.

In retaliation, she bit down on his ear lobe, harder than normal, but not enough to pierce the skin. His laugh changed to a snarl, which prompted her to bite down along his neck till suddenly her fangs were piercing the skin, and the blood lust combined with her own lust till she couldn't tell where one ended and the other began. She tightened her grip around Klaus as he hissed at the oddly ecstatic feeling of Caroline drinking from him, so his blood ran through her veins, it was his blood that kept her alive, all for him.

All of a sudden, his fingers found her, climbing under her skirt and panties and circling endlessly, pulling a moan from Caroline's lungs as she licked his neck clean and let him heal. With the tensions built up due to their fight and other passions, Caroline was teetering precariously on the edge in a matter of minutes. And then, right when she was just about to explode from just the touch of the tips of Klaus' fingers and his lips and tongue, he pulled away, removing his hand to her thighs and lifting her up against the wall.

"Nik!" Caroline cried exasperatedly, her frustration growing at the pleased look on his face.

"Did I say you could come, sweetheart?" He said, his innocent tone clashing with his words.

"Who said I took commands from you?" She retorted, grinding her hips to his in the hope that the friction would give her some relief.

Klaus groaned, slamming both of her hands against the wall and pressing just as eagerly against her. Caroline whimpered into his shoulder, and he licked and kissed his way down her neck, tasting her skin rather than her blood, tasting her in new ways. His hands slid up the back of her shirt, teasing her with fingers tracing patterns along her lower back, but no higher.

Caroline took off her own shirt just to encourage more of his touch, giving in enough for that one move. Her anger was only still half there, prompting her through this new form of torture. Her fingers curled around the edge of his, and he leaned back enough to allow the cotton shirt to slip up between them. He moved to toss it to the floor, but Caroline worked faster, grabbing hold of the garment before his arms could leave the sleeves and using it to keep his hands behind his back. The move took Klaus by surprise, and he didn't know whether to be amused at how she thought that he would honestly give up control, or amused at the proud, commanding expression on her face. With the latter, he knew he would be both amused and aroused – there was really nothing like seeing such a bright angel trying to control a devil such as himself.

Caroline cocked her head to the side and smiled. "What, you don't like not being in control?"

"You know that already." Klaus murmured, trying to catch her lips with his. She pulled back teasingly at the last second, enjoying her chance to keep him on the edge too.

"Maybe you should have thought of that before trying to manipulate me." She said, but the words didn't have as much bite when she was kissing along his neck.

"Is that not what you're doing right now, love?"

"Oh, mister big bad alpha male isn't happy about not being a manipulative jerk?"

"As opposed to a seductive woman who sneaks out to see her ex-lover?"

Caroline gripped the shirt tighter in her hands, the action pulling Klaus' arms back at a slightly painful degree.

"You make it sound like I was leaving you."

"Well, you were."

"Bite your tongue."

"I'd rather bite yours." Klaus ripped the material around his wrists, disregarding the fact that it had been one of his shirts. He wound his fingers through Caroline's hair and pulled her mouth back to his. She did so with fairly little complaint despite the fact that he was infuriating her.

He ripped off the material covering the rest of her body, not sparing two seconds of thought for the lace bra and panties or the black skirt. She did just the same to his pants, anyway. Despite his need to be the one in control, Caroline beat him to it, positioning herself just right and bringing their hips together with a gasp.

Klaus was, despite what everyone thought, a gentleman. Or at least he was when it came to Caroline. So he began slowly, preparing her inch by inch, savoring the sudden tenderness in the middle of their odd row.

And then Caroline scratched her fingernails brutally down Klaus' back, almost drawing blood, and his switch flipped. He slammed her against the wall, watching her face as she gasped and moaned, knowing and watching for the exact moment, the expression she pulled when she was seconds away from falling over the edge. When he felt and saw it, he stilled completely, stopping the very movement that brought her closer to ecstasy, enjoying her cry of disappointment and irritation.

"Come on!"

"That's precisely what you're not allowed to do, love. Not yet."

"Maybe I should have left." Caroline said, not serious in the slightest. She only wanted to rile him up.

She was successful.

Klaus frowned, before spinning her so she lay back on the table, her legs still wound intimately around his hips. He was relentless now, deep and hard, and she met him at every thrust, the pressure that had just dissipated growing inside her again.

"You still wish you had left, sweetheart?" He murmured almost tenderly in her ear, all the while being pleasurably vicious in his actions over her body. "Still with you had left, love?" He whispered against her bare skin, his teeth grazing over sensitive parts of her breasts and ribcage. "You know you can't leave. You know."

"I know." She replied. She did know. No one was like Klaus, she knew that whatever happened from now till eternity, no matter if she left him and got sick of his ways, she would never get over him. He had marked her as his own. She was his, and in that way had ruined her for any other to ever roam the planet.

"You know only I can do this to you." He traced the words in her mind across her own skin with his lips, rising to hover over her collarbone. "No one else can do this to you. Just me. Only me."

"Only you." She repeated again, so close, so close…all words were fading away to let only feelings remain, and she clutched him tightly, earning a groan and a curse brushed against her skin with his mouth.

"Nik…please…" Caroline whimpered, and he growled, slamming into her, biting down on the skin of her collarbone and delighting in the blood and the bruise he brought.

It was the tipping point for Caroline as she turned into a supernova star beneath him, all of her pent up heat from before magnifying and making her hotter than the sun. He reveled in the sheer power that had stemmed from him repressing her, and joined soon after with a growl that came close to howling.

Caroline was boneless on the table, muscles sore for the first time since she was human. And the worst and best part was that she knew they weren't even close to being done yet.

She was proven correct as Klaus, who had lain across her as they both came down from their mutual high, rose up onto his forearms to survey her face.

"Do you understand now?"

"It doesn't mean that I accept it."

His frown returned, and he pinned her arms gently again.

"Why?"

She scowled, taking advantage of his tenderness with her and fighting back quickly and fiercely against his hold so she could sit up. Caroline shot up, to move away, but Klaus got hold of her first, and they toppled to the floor. She struggled, then gave in, knowing it would only lead them back to where they were right then.

"Just because Klaus – the great almightly evil hybrid master – does something evil, it does not make it okay. Especially when its not justified."

"But it was justified."

She punched him, he pressed his fingers into the ticklish spot on her ribcage, she wriggled in his embrace, and he stroked a hand down her bare back.

"It wasn't justified."

His silence said that he didn't agree, and it fed her anger a little, despite their odd post-coital bliss.

"I'm still mad at you." She said, without her usual biting tone, but it was still suggested.

"I know." He replied.

* * *

A little bit violent, just trying out smut in a different way with these two. And I also couldn't help but put a small quote in there that lost a bit of its bite from 4x13 (Caroline saying that in the episode made me frown big time, since it was quite harsh, so I wanted to change that a little).

Hope you enjoyed it!

Please read and review if you did, or if you didn't – I'd love feedback :)  
xx


	3. Phone Calls

Later at the second bar of the night, reveling in the sheer amount of liquor available due to the lack of tourists, Caroline received another text.

_**Are you alone yet, sweetheart?**_

_Do you have no patience?_

_**None where you and your body are concerned.**_

Another text came through immediately after.

_**I have no patience when the only thing I want to do right now is have you unraveling and screaming my name under my touch.**_

Fuck.

She bit her lip, and Rebekah was the first to notice.

"What's happening, Caro?"

Eva was the first to understand. "Oh, you're texting Klaus." She said with a smile.

The guilty look Caroline flashed up to them spoke louder than words.

"Is my brother giving you a hard time?" Rebekah frowned, and Eva nearly choked on her drink.

"Oh, come now, Bekah-bell, of _course_ he is."

"Ewww," Rebekah cringed, covering her ears. "I did not need to know or think of any of those things."

"He's making everything very difficult." Caroline told Eva.

"He needs you to make it sexy-difficult, then." Eva offered her advice.

"He is my _brother_." Rebekah emphasized to them both.

"How do I make it sexy-difficult?" Caroline asked Eva.

"How does any woman?" Eva shrugged rhetorically.

"How do I stop this conversation from happening?" Rebekah asked herself out loud.

"What do I do, then?" Caroline queried Eva.

"What every couple does when distance separates them," Eva said.

"What will it take for you guys to understand that I _so_ don't want to hear this about my own _brother_?" Rebekah interrupted as she shook her head, knowing she would not even be heard.

"Caroline," Eva continued over the end of Rebekah's lament. "You have a phone. Use it."

"You mean…"

"Yup. Phone sex."

"Urgh,"

"But I've never…"

"Doesn't matter. Just try to rile him up."

"_Urgh,_"

"Oh hush, Beks." Caroline turned back to Eva. "Just rile him up?"

"Go for it. And keep it simple." Eva nodded.

"I need another drink." Rebekah sighed, dragging Eva with her up to the bar. "You are paying."

"Why?"

"You started all these _gross_ images that I need to bleach from my brain with alcohol."

Caroline returned to the last message.

_**I have no patience when the only thing I want to do right now is have you unraveling and screaming my name under my touch.**_

_What would you do first?_

_**You're sitting at a bar in public in Spain, so I would start out slow, teasing you under the table, caressing your legs, slowly inching up…**_

The text stopped there, and Caroline swore under her breath, already imagining his touch. She shivered, crossing her legs.

_What would you do next?_

_**I'd make my way up to finally touch you where you needed to be touched. Then I'd slide my fingers under your panties.**_

_I'm not wearing any panties._

It was a terrible lie, but as Eva had said earlier, what Klaus didn't know wouldn't hurt him. Plus she liked how it took him a second to respond.

_**Really?**_

_I learnt from you, its easiest to go commando. Though it makes it difficult when I'm this worked up for you._

That was no lie. Her breathing had already accelerated like she had run a marathon, and she could just picture Klaus reading the messages. Another pause.

_**Christ, Caroline…**_

_Yes?_

_**I need you.**_

_How?_

_**I need you shivering under me like our first night. And I need you moaning my name.**_

Oh that was unfair. Memories of Paris came flooding back to Caroline, and she shivered all the same. Damn him.

_I'll be heading back to the room soon. Maybe then I'll call and you can hear me calling your name._

_**If you make me wait, I'll make you pay, sweetheart.**_

She would have scoffed and rolled her eyes, but she read it in her mind with his voice, his accent, his growl…

And it did seriously irritatingly pleasurable things to her.

"Sorry, you two, I'm calling it a night." Caroline said quickly to Eva and Rebekah as they came back to the table.

"Urgh, please, lets not go home for a while. I don't want to know what's going to happen when they call each other." Rebekah downed her drink and circled back to the bar for another.

Caroline would never admit this to anyone, including herself, but she made a serious effort to rush back, closing her eyes anytime the traffic held her up and imagining Klaus' voice, the last text he sent echoing through her mind.

_**If you make me wait, I'll make you pay**_

She shivered, excitement and desire coursing through her veins as she made her way to the lift. It was amazing what just a few days away from him would do. Gone were the days when she would curse every time he made an appearance, gone were the times she avoided him. She craved his company, his mind, his words, his touch…

In the privacy of the elevator, she ghosted her fingers along her arm, tracing up to her collarbone, recalling the patterns he created there with his mouth, making her skin blossom with bruises before healing. Her own touch was a mockery of his true artists fingers, but the mere memory was enough to make her breath escalate, before she sighed.

As if on cue, her phone began to ring, and she answered it in a split second.

"Hello?"

"_You sound a little breathless, love. Everything alright?"_

"Yeah." She smiled to herself, holding the phone between her shoulder and her ear while she opened the door to the suite. "Nothing much, really."

"_I can tell you're not saying something. Fess up." _He demanded, and she could just imagine the smirk on his face.

"I was just thinking about you." She said honestly as she walked into the hotel apartment and closed the door behind her, hearing his breath as he paused before answering.

"_Go on,"_

"Just memories…" Caroline trailed off with a sigh, shutting herself in her room and toeing off her high heels as she walked across the carpet towards the window.

"_Good memories, I hope."_

"Oh, some very good memories."

"_Like?"_

She shook her head at his fishing, but answered his question. "Like how you touch me. Tenderly on that first night, and brutally after our fight…not that I minded." She wasn't completely over that fight, but the thought of how he had taken her, still ever so carefully, but with such passion, made her close her eyes to the beautiful sight of the city lights beneath her.

"_Which do you like best, sweetheart?"_

"Both." She replied immediately, smiling when he chuckled lowly, the tone intimate despite the sound of the phone serving as a harsh reminder of their distance. "I'm greedy."

"_You are not what I'd call greedy, but if you say so."_

"What would you call me then?"

"_Many wonderful things, love."_ He assured her, and she opened her eyes.

"If you keep calling me those things, I might just get distracted."

"_Oh, do you like it when I call you sweetheart?"_ Klaus purred, and Caroline remembered to breathe, crossing the room to sit on the bed.

"You know I do."

"_I don't know. How could I know that, love?"_ He had that cocky tone in his voice, but Caroline wasn't complaining. The endearments got to her, and with his husky British tones at that moment, they succeeded in winding her up.

"You know the effect you have on me."

"_I'll never know it for sure. But I'll try my best to exploit it."_

She chuckled, lying back on the comforter with a sigh. "That sounds like your style."

"_But you know you miss it."_

"I do."

"_Where are you now?"_

"Back at the room, alone. The girls are still out trying to drain the bar, and hopefully not the locals."

"_Blood is like an aphrodisiac to vampires."_ Klaus noted slyly.

"No, your blood is like an aphrodisiac." Caroline corrected. "I can't imagine other blood turning me on."

"_But my blood does?"_

She blushed slightly; glad that he couldn't see her expressions. That confession was something deep and dark, worse than her emotions, for her new side had insatiable and troublesome cravings that Anne Rice would have never in her wildest dreams thought of writing. "Maybe."

"_Because your blood is most certainly the most exceptional thing I have ever had the pleasure of tasting."_ Caroline didn't know whether to be flattered or slightly worried, but she knew she was really the former. For a thousand year old vampire to say that she had the best blood, that was really saying something. "_Though I might have to correct it to an equal tie."_ He commented cheekily.

"Why?"

"_Everything about you tastes exquisite, love. Everything."_

Caroline could hear the growl in his voice, could picture the teasing, desirous look on his face, and her breath hitched.

"Damn it." The curse fell from her parted lips. "Why am I here? I could withstand a bloodbath if it meant that I was with you right now."

"_Much as I would want you to be here right now, its best that you are where you are. You don't want to know what we've had to do to prove that my family is just as strong as it once was." _Klaus' voice almost betrayed a tinge of sadness, and Caroline knew it was because he didn't want her to see him as a monster. She also knew that no matter how often she'd say it, he wouldn't believe her when she said that he was human and that she embraced the darker side of him just as strongly. So instead she distracted him.

"Well then what would you do if I was there with you now?"

She smiled as he paused in consideration, closing her eyes and picturing the upward curve of his soft lips as he smirked.

"_That would depend."_

"Depend on what?"

"_Depend on whether you wanted it fast or slow, whether you'd like to be ravished and savored slowly or ravished and devoured whole. Depend on whether you had been teasing me in the way you do."_

Caroline's hands paused as they played with her own collarbone, faltering in the light patterns she dusted back and forth across her own skin. She continued them with a breathless laugh.

"Lets assume I've been teasing you."

"_How have you been teasing me, love?" _Klaus asked, playing along, setting up the scene.

"I've evaded you all day, only let you see me without touching." Caroline mused, mimicking what was really happening between them. "I've brushed my own fingers across my skin, touching it for you, but not letting you get close enough to even kiss me."

"_Of course." _Klaus growled out, his harsh tone bringing her from her dreaming lulled state with a desirous jolt. "_Well, if you did that, love, I think you know what I'd be doing now."_

"And what would that be?"

"_I would have you pinned down to the bed you're probably already lying on, wave after wave of lust coursing through you as I tease you the way you should have been teased all day, finally letting me touch you."_

Caroline sucked in a breath. "That would be agreeable."

"_I'm sure." _Klaus replied, the smug smirk he must have been wearing audible in his voice. "_Would you like to know what I would do next?"_

"Maybe." She replied, her quick reply giving her feelings away. If anything, Klaus' ego grew.

"_I'd strip your clothes off you like I did back in Paris, slowly, revealing every inch of your flawless body to me."_

Caroline found herself slowly lifting up her dress over her head, doing a mimicry of his words that held no weight against the true heat that would have come from Klaus' mere presence in the room with her, but she did what she could to make up for it.

"Just the dress, or the lingerie too?"

"_I'd leave the lingerie."_ Klaus replied, not showing any surprise at the fact that she may have been actually following what he said physically. "_Particularly if it's the red number from Paris."_

"How'd you guess?" Caroline smiled, glancing down at the sheer lace of the camisole set.

"_I just know," _Klaus said simply. "_So you clearly look like a goddess right now." _Here he paused. "_Are you touching yourself?"_

"Do you not want me to?" Caroline asked, not answering the question in full since she technically wasn't just yet – she had been planning on going there anyway. She took delight in hearing him swear.

"_Fuck, sweetheart."_ He sighed. "_No, I don't want you to, because I want to do it myself. But I suppose we'll both have to make do."_

"Good. Because you know by now I'm already circling against your body." She said boldly.

"_I bet you would be."_ He murmured lowly.

"What would you want to do next?" Caroline asked just as quietly, her eyes closing to the sound of his voice, still sensual despite the crackle of the phone.

"_I'd taste every inch of your body, make you wait for my lips on yours, but make the wait pleasurable as I marked your body as my own."_

"Mmhmm?" Caroline made the noise from the back of her throat, smiling at the gush of air and static through the phone that betrayed her affect on Klaus. Her fingers danced across her own skin, mimicking his touch, as she ground against her palm, her touch nowhere near as soothing against the place she needed relief as his own artists hand could be.

"Want to know what I would do in retaliation?" She asked huskily.

"_What would that be, love?"_

"My usual moves. Scratching my nails down your back, running my fingers through your hair, tugging, pulling, my hands going down…and down…and down…" She trailed off, feeling embarrassed. She could barely remember what she would usually do in the heat of the moment, for that was when her mind would fly out the window.

"_Of course," _Klaus replied, and her smile returned at the husky tone of his voice – clearly she was doing better than she thought.

"But then guess what would happen."

"_I couldn't even guess, sweetheart, you tell me."_

"I'd get impatient. I'm a very impatient woman, Nik, you know that." Caroline smirked.

"_I'd doubt that."_

"You make me impatient, Niklaus. You make me writhe while you make me wait." She said, the passion giving her alliteration that she knew he would enjoy. "So I'd take you by surprise and straddle you."

There was silence on Klaus' end before he growled. "_You're killing me, Caroline."_

"I'm enjoying it." Caroline grinned.

"_I suppose from there you would ride me."_

"You'd be correct." She breathed back, imagining the feeling, rocking to the motion she pictured in her head.

"_You're imagining it right now, aren't you?"_ His tone was cheeky, and she bit her lip.

"Maybe."

"_You're imagining how I feel, how good it feels for me to fill you out, every inch…" _His tone was lustful and dangerous, and it went straight to her head.

"Shit…yes…" Caroline frowned, her own fingers trying to mimic the feel of all of him, failing, but still trying nevertheless.

"_I'd flip you by now – "_

"You did always like to be in control." She smiled slightly.

"_I'd be driving into you, merciless against your cries."_ Klaus growled sensually in her ear. "_Every time you want me to go fast, I go slow. Every time you want to slow down, I only pound into you harder._"

"Nik…" Caroline gasped.

"_Imagine it now, sweetheart. Imagine that I'm there. Imagine how its going to be when I see you again. When I'll grind into you again and again, when I'll create patterns and evoke feelings from you that would make you see impossible colors, when I'll make you come again, and again, and again, as I have you again, and again, and again. You are mine, Caroline." _He growled. "_You are mine."_

"So close…" She whimpered.

"_And lastly, my sweet." _Klaus said, darkness easing into his voice. "_You must promise something for me."_

"Anything…" Caroline would have promised him a trip to the moon at this point, she was so taken by his words, and so close, teetering on a tightrope edge, wanting to fall but needing the last push to get there.

"_You remember our fight in Paris?"_

"Yes?"

"_Well, you cant come this time either. Only when I see you, only when I can do this all to you myself, can you come."_

Caroline froze, eyes flashing open. "Seriously?"

His smug silence was all she needed to know that he wasn't kidding.

"Seriously?!"

"Goodnight, love." She could hear the smirk in his voice. "Sweet dreams."

She knew that she wouldn't be coming until he told her to.

* * *

*blushes and hides*

Hope you enjoyed!

Read and review what you'd like for another drabble, or any kinky suggestions, and I'll try. I'm feeling adventurous in a written sense.  
xx


	4. Down in New Orleans

Klaus pressed Caroline up against the front door before they had even opened it, peppering her neck with open mouthed kisses. Her fingers twisted through his hair while his fingers began to unravel the corset strings at her back.

"We've got to get through the door at least," Caroline panted. "I am not having sex on the porch."

"We've done it on the roof of a car, love." Klaus pointed out with a smirk. "A porch is almost comfortable compared to that."

Caroline pulled his mouth back to hers, distracting him momentarily so she could open the door behind her and let them come tumbling through.

"You don't fight fair." He said.

"And you do?" She retorted.

"Point taken." Klaus smirked, letting the door swing shut and walking slowly towards her. His eyes were smoldering, a faint glimmer of gold in his dark blue gaze showing his true and dangerously seductive nature. The anticipation only grew, almost unbearably. Caroline walked backwards in response, matching her steps with his like a dance between two panthers.

"Is Marcel home?" She asked as her feet hit the stairs and she climbed up them backwards, never breaking eye contact with Klaus.

"He's out patrolling the city, running one of the vampire safe haven bars." Klaus said, and usually Caroline would have asked what he meant, but she couldn't bring herself to change his expression from the one he wore; a delightful mix of lust and predatory grace that made her stomach tighten in anticipation. She loved his wild, dark side. She loved all of him.

"And your family?"

"Are at the bar, where they can stay till the world ends."

"Is that how long this is going to be?" Caroline teased, but the very idea made her burn.

"Oh, my dear, my lovely angel," Klaus purred. "Its going to take much, much longer. I'll have you beg for mercy."

"I doubt that." Caroline said, but her voice had turned breathy in expectation. She reached the top of the stairs, and he was on level with her soon after, and paused in his steps. It made her falter slightly, and wait for his next move.

Klaus smirked slightly, before rushing inhumanly fast over to her, grabbing her to press against his body and capturing her lips with his, his teeth grazing almost painfully along her bottom lip and his tongue soothing her soon after. Caroline pulled him infinitely closer, tumbling with him into their bedroom and kicking the door closed.

He distracted her beautifully, but when she broke away from his neck for breath as they lightly fed on each other while they moved against each other she realized that she had planned an entire night of teasing him the way she promised. Much as she loved the taste of his blood on her lips, and the rush she got from his exquisite lips and sharp teeth against her sensitive neck, she knew she had to continue with what she had devised. With inner strength she didn't know she had, Caroline rolled them over before stepping off the bed, breaking contact with him. Klaus instantly tried to follow, and she shook one finger, her smiling eyes telling him to play along with her.

He watched intently as she wiped her thumb slowly across her lower lip, collecting the lone drop of blood – _his_ blood – that had escaped, before she sucked lightly on the digit to clean it of every last drop. The mere thought went straight to his groin, but he knew he had to wait rather than claim her the way he wanted to. It was all a game. A delicious game. And that was why he loved her.

Klaus sat back on the bed while she went wordlessly around the room. She lit a bundle of sage that she had managed to pilfer from Rebekah, just in case the Mikaelsons came home early. She scrolled through the iPod she had given Klaus for Christmas, her lips tugging into a devious smirk as she chose a song. Its dark tones began to play as Caroline pulled the simple wooden chair away from the vanity table, and draped a long silk scarf across its back before beckoning Klaus forward. He followed her silent request, sitting on the chair before her.

"Might I know what's going on, sweetheart?" He asked, guessing what she had planned but wanting to hear it from her lips.

"Well, we talked about plenty of scenarios back at the jazz bar," Caroline said slowly, slipping off one high heeled shoe and lightly kicking it towards the corner before its pair followed it. "I figured I'd start with a little show."

"And what would that entail, love?"

Caroline circled closer to him, and he reached out to smooth his hand down her leg, the action making her shiver, but she had to remember what she had been planning since they had left the bar.

"For starters, it would entail you not talking, or touching. I might need to enforce that." She smirked, stroking her hands down his arms and swiftly tying his hands together with the scarf before looping the ends through the back of the chair to anchor it.

"I worry that you think you could dominate me." Klaus said, but his smirk showed that he was content to play along and see where it went. Truth be told, Caroline taking control was incredibly hot, and he was willing to let her take the lead for a while. That is, until he felt it was the right time to return the favor for her.

"And I thought I said that you shouldn't talk." Caroline noted, loosening his tie and tying it gently but firmly across his mouth, making a perfect gag that covered his sinful lips.

She smiled sweetly. "You were right, it's much better than blindfolds." Caroline took the opportunity of his undivided attention and lack of control to turn around so her back was to him. While glancing over her shoulder to gage his reaction, she slowly unlaced the corset tie of her beautiful white dress till it dropped from her frame. She smiled at the muffled groan that escaped him; she was wearing a g-string for a change, under a pure white lace teddy. Caroline spun back around so she was facing him. She moved in time with the music and swayed her hips while she inched the garment up over her body inch by agonizing inch. It finally dropped over her head, settling softly on the floor next to her bare feet, leaving her in her bra and panties. She knew that if Klaus could speak, he would growl at how many unnecessary layers of clothing she had on.

She stepped ever so lightly, ever so slowly, ever so temptingly towards Klaus, who was watching her every move avidly. Almost unknowingly, she hummed along with the song, lyrics forming on her lips.

"Happened so naturally, I did not know it was love."

Caroline leaned in teasingly, brushing her lips over his stubbled cheeks, singing the words in an angelic murmur against his skin. "You fill my heart with a kiss, you give me freedom."

She was theatrical, she loved a good show, and she knew she needed a good ending to her spur of the moment sing-along. So she opened her eyes to gaze straight into his as she leaned in and whispered the last phrase against the thin material that covered his mouth. "You know I could not resist, I needed someone."

Caroline could feel Klaus leaning towards her then, and so she backed away, focusing instead of his clothes. His jacket had been shed before, tossed somewhere around the room, but his shirt still clung to him. She quickly remedied that with a few quick tears, and he was bare chested before her. She took the opportunity of him being tied up to run her hands languidly down his chest and stomach, reveling in how his muscles tightened even further under her fingertips.

"Someones a bit responsive." She teased, her hands trailing down further to see how his other muscles would respond. He moved towards her again, and she reacted quickly, swinging her leg over and straddling him.

"Now, did I say you could move?" Caroline tsked playfully, loving just how much she riled Klaus up. His brows set in a frown, which only fed her glee. "Temper, I see. Lets find out if we can grind that out of you." She experimentally shifted her hips in a figure eight against him, smiling at the heat she could feel between them. She moved again, harder this time, and Klaus let loose a growl in the back of his throat.

"Still aggravated? I'll try harder then." Caroline challenged, ruthlessly grinding their hips together in time with the agonizingly slow seductive rhythm of the music. Klaus, not used to being so completely passive, jolted against her, wanting to spur on her movements. Caroline did as she pleased, teasing him to unbearable ends without conclusion.

Finally, with a sigh bordering on a moan, Klaus' devilish blonde angel smiled, slowly extending one leg and then another to lift herself off him.

"Feeling a little better?"

Klaus growled low.

"No?" She smiled cheekily. "Perhaps I'll get out of my restricting clothes and see if that helps."

She slowly eased one bra strap and then another off her shoulders, her fingers unclasping the hooks at her back infuriatingly slowly before letting the bra dangle by one strap between her fingers, and letting it fall.

"Better?"

Klaus' eyes burned her very soul.

Caroline walked temptingly around and around the hybrid, never losing contact with his skin, always stroking her fingertips along his shoulders or torso. She settled once more on his lap, starting the same torture she had before.

Klaus couldn't take any more. He was the alpha male, and much as he had been willing to play along, he was about to take back control and give them both a night they wouldn't forget.

In an instant, Klaus had easily worked his hands from the silk scarf bindings and bitten the tie from where it sat on his lips, happily tearing the fabric. Caroline's eyebrows rose with a mix of surprise and anticipation, as if she had been expecting that to happen at some point. He merely smirked back at her, her panties ripped from her in a flash and his pants undone before he entered her swiftly, making her eyes widen before she let her head fall back with a cry.

"Yes…."

"Louder, sweetheart." He crooned as he picked up the tempo.

"More…"

"I can't hear you." Klaus said almost mockingly, his melodious husky voice taking the bite out of his taunt.

"More, Nik." Caroline moaned, fingers clutching at the dips in his shoulders, digging into the curves of his biceps.

"Manners, love." He reminded her with a grin, panting out a sound close to a purr when she frowned and nipped her way up his neck, grinding into his thrusts with her hips.

"More, please." She sighed in his ear, running the tip of her tongue across the very edge of his ear. "Please, Nik." She gasped as he stood, his hands gripping her by the thighs so she wouldn't fall. The action sent him deeper into her, and she cried out his name, arching her back to send him deeper still.

"That's right, love." Klaus encouraged, carrying her over to the bed. "I want everyone to hear you, to hear that I am doing this to you."

"Ye-esss…" Caroline agreed, whimpering at his seductive words and devilishly slow, deep thrusts.

"I want everyone to know that you are _mine_."

"Please…" She shut her eyes tight, to feel everything heightened, the world as sharp as a pin and every touch sending waves of pleasure coursing through her, hinting towards the bliss that only Klaus could provide…just a bit more…

"Caroline," Klaus said darkly, a husky command that was laced with a growl.

She opened her eyes to see her devil before her, his dark lips parted sinfully, his blue eyes so dark that she could see the storm about to break in them, the ocean about to collide with her.

And that was all it took for the wave to crash down on her, sending her into spasms, making her body clench around him so he would never leave her and her mouth utter the one word that mattered most to her in the world.

"Nik…"

His angel's reaction was all it took to send him over the edge with her, his perfect rhythm ending in one sharp thrust. He let them collapse on the bed, rolling so he wouldn't weigh her down, and Caroline followed him, giggling slightly, breathlessly, as they chased each other across the bed, neither one willing to break contact as they came down from their mutual high.

They ended in a tangle of limbs, skin upon skin as they drifted of into a beautiful sleep.

…

_Caroline blinked; she had been in a complete daydream as she had gazed out of the window in the kitchen while dusk fell slowly outside. She picked at the buttons of her white blouse, fidgeting to pass the time. She knew something was meant to happen around this time, but what? Caroline wracked her brain, she couldn't think…_

_A noise at the door brought her mind back. She spun, her full skirt whirling around her legs, to see the old door opening, and a familiar form stepping through the door, bag in tow. He turned towards her, his battle worn face breaking into an easy smile at the sight of Caroline, her sunshine hair curled and pinned, her blue eyes wide._

"_Caroline,"_

"_Nik," She breathed, not believing her eyes. Klaus was there, dressed in a dark blue army uniform, looking sharp and immaculate and undeniably attractive. She felt as though he had been gone years. She realized that she was wearing an outfit from another era entirely, and put two and two together. "This is the 1940s."_

"_Yes." Klaus nodded, setting his bag down by the door before closing it. "Specifically 1945, after peace has been declared, and the troops," He gestured to his uniform. "Sent home to their loved ones." He gestured to Caroline._

"_And I wonder what their reactions are like." Caroline mused with a shared smile to Klaus, before she was running across the kitchen and through the hallway into his waiting arms, jumping and latching her arms around his neck. She pressed kisses across every inch of skin she could get to before his lips found hers, and she sighed happily into his embrace, as if it had been an age since she had seen him and felt truly at home. And it had been. Her memory reminded her of years without him, waiting, trying to get through every day without him in the house…their house. She felt the ring on her finger and knew they were married, and it was a wonderful feeling._

_Her fingers ran down from his shoulders, feeling the thick material of his uniform, tracing the medals pinned carefully to his chest._

"_I've missed you." Caroline breathed against him._

"_I'm certain that I have missed you more." Klaus smirked, surprising her as he swooped his arms under her knees, picking her up into his arms and carrying her towards the bedroom. "We have a lot of catching up to do."_

"_You'll have to tell me how you earned your medals, brave soldier." Caroline murmured, giggling as he set her down on the bed and impatiently got to work on the buttons of her blouse while she did the same to his coat._

"_Its simple, really. The first star there, with the navy, red and blue ribbon, was awarded to all men who served in the armed forces for the war for at least 180 days." Klaus carefully pulled her blouse off her body. "The bar across it reads 'Battle of Britain', for my work in the airforce in 1940." He pulled away only momentarily while she pushed his jacket off his shoulders._

"_The star with the red, white and green ribbon is the Italy Star, for my services in Italy." The coat was hung reverentially on a chair before he was upon her again, his fingers stroking across the newly exposed skin. "My battalion headed the capture of the island of Pantellaria, a brutal and vicious fight." He smirked as her fingers almost tore the shirt from his body, chuckling at the exasperated sound she made when she found that he was wearing a wife beater underneath._

"_The circle with a lion stamped on it is the Defence Medal for my time in highly dangerous bombing areas." His words were countered by the soft touch he had as he unbuttoned her skirt and let it fall to the floor. Klaus let her push the suspenders that held up his pants off his shoulders, stepping out of the uniform blue trousers. _

"_The bronze cross is the Victoria Cross, for specific circumstances of valor that I would rather not relive right now." _

"_That's one of the highest honors." Caroline noted. "Someone's been very daring."_

"_And I plan to be more daring now." Klaus returned. "Lord knows I'll take far more pleasure from this."_

"_I hope so." She smiled, pulling him back towards her by the leather necklaces he wore around his neck, fingering the dog tag of his details on one of the chains. _

"_The blue, white and red ribboned star is for my services in France." Klaus said as he slid off her heeled shoes and stepped out of his own smartly polished boots, stripping off the socks carelessly. "That was during the last years of the war, while we kept up the front in France. And that was where I bought the lovely garment you're wearing." His gaze passed slowly over her body, savoring every inch before he devoured her. Caroline reclined on the bed, her legs encased in sheer silk stockings that were clipped to her panties, a corset laced around her middle and covering her breasts. She had enjoyed getting dressed up, she remembered, but she did wonder if he could be patient enough to take the time to undress her. _

"_A gentleman never tires of undressing a woman." Klaus murmured, reading her mind as usual. Caroline smiled, reaching for him and pulling off his singlet before kissing him again, caressing his face with her hands before they wandered down his chest and taut stomach muscles. Her legs twinned around his waist, bringing their bodies closer together._

"_Now, is that any way for a lady to act?" Klaus teased, pulling back to a point that drove her insane. He unlocked her ankles from the small of his back, and smoothed his hands up her thighs, slowly unbuckling the garter pins that held up her stockings and carefully sliding them down her legs. _

"_You're killing me, Nik." She growled, wriggling impatiently as he brushed kisses up along the newly revealed satin soft skin he had uncovered._

"_No, love. I made sure I wasn't killed, and returned to you in one piece so I could return to you and claim you as my own." Klaus growled in return, his eyes alight with the barest hint of anger and seriousness combating his desirous, hungry gaze. _

"_Then do it already. Claim me, brave soldier. I'm yours." She retorted, kissing him with the same emotions brewing in his stormy eyes. He returned her eager, fierce kiss, chuckling darkly when she bit his lip in retaliation for his wandering fingers tracing along her inner thigh._

"_Temper. You behave yourself." He warned, pinning her hands to her sides with a look that told her not to move them. He unlaced the silk cords that kept her corset together, letting it fall away from her body and baring her skin to him once more. His mouth skimmed across her breasts, making her hiss and encourage him, her fingers automatically threading through his hair to press him closer. He instantly moved away, making her growl her disapproval, a sound that was silenced with one look from him._

"_Behave yourself, sweetheart." He said in a voice that commanded attention, one he no doubt had used on the battlefield. "I wont tell you again."_

_She listened. Of course she did. His demeanor was one of great power, his words promising reward if she complied and punishment if she didn't do as he asked. And while she was curious to see what sort of punishment he would dole out, she was far too eager for the reward. So she lowered her hands slowly, unlacing her fingers from his hair and placing them deliberately either side of her body. Caroline arched her brow, daring him to continue. _

_Klaus kept up the assault on her body, ravishing her skin inch by inch like a man gone mad with thirst in the desert finally presented with a cool lake of water. He had gone days, weeks, months, years, without her, and he was going to take his time to get to know her body again, savoring every gasp and twist and arch of her body at his touch._

"_Take them off." Caroline muttered her plea as she bit her bottom lip, squirming under his fingers as he toyed with the lace edge of her panties. _

"_As you wish, love." Klaus chuckled, complying. She had been as still as she could have been while he wrecked havoc on her body, driving her mad with want. He slid the sheer panties down her legs, marveling at her naked form ready and bare before him. All for him. _

_They gasped together as he sank into her, melding their bodies together. Klaus rocked in and out of her slowly, remembering every moment before the war that he had been with her, every moment they had missed together while he was away, every moment they would have that would be like this one, over and over and over again in beautiful, spectacular bliss. _

"_I missed you." Caroline murmured against the slick skin on his shoulder, kissing the moles dotting his skin, tracing her tongue over his battle scars. _

"_I missed you." Klaus answered, driving deeper into her, relishing her hiss and the way she clung to him. Only he could do this to her. _

"_Yes," She murmured, her voice growing louder at each pulse. "Yes, yes, yes…"_

…

"Oh," Caroline cried, waking in the dark.

"Yes, love?" Klaus murmured nearby.

"It was just a dream." She said disappointedly.

She heard him chuckle. "Its never _just_ a dream."

"A blood dream?"

"Of the most exquisite nature."

Caroline turned her head, realizing that it was far too dark for it to be natural. "Nik?"

"Yes, sweetheart?" She heard the dark laughter in his voice, and realized that her eyes were open, but there was something covering them…

"Why am I blindfolded?"

"I would think that there were far more pressing questions to ask." He responded silkily.

She frowned, moving to take off the blindfold, and realizing that she couldn't move at all. She twisted her wrists, noticing the tense strength contrasting with the soft touch. Silk ties. Interesting. Caroline wriggled her lower half; her legs were tied just the same. Her four limbs were directed towards the four corners of the bed, or at least where she assumed the posts were.

Caroline tensed as something ran along the outside of her right leg – it felt like Klaus' hand. She realized with a start that she was just as naked as she had been when she had fallen asleep.

"Mind telling me what's going on?" She asked politely, hoping to quell the nerves bundling her stomach.

"Trust me." Was all she got in reply.

Caroline growled lowly in her throat, but she attempted to relax back into the soft bed. She could hear him chuckle at her discomfort, but she made no move to retaliate. If she really wanted to, she assumed she could break out of the bonds, but she was intrigued. The blood dream had got her riled up again, and she was curious to see what Klaus would do to be adventurous in this regard.

"This is my revenge."

The words sent a tiny shard of ice into her stomach as she suddenly thought of all he could do to get revenge for everything that had occurred in Mystic Falls. She then inwardly laughed at her thoughts. She could trust Klaus now. Any revenge he had against her would be from her teasing earlier in the night.

"You teased me with sight before, love, so now I'm going to tease you with blindness." His hand traced lightly along the side of her torso, curving along her ribs and grazing the skin under her breast. She moved towards his hand, aching for more of his touch, and was met with a scratch of his nails in retaliation, careful but sharp.

"Now, then, patience is a virtue that I'll clearly have to teach you." Klaus tsked, and she felt his hands on her body, correcting how she was lying on the sheets. "Good girls have good posture too. Keep your legs down, your arms straight," His fingers slipped under her to run along the bumps of her spine, making her twist slightly. "Keep that sexy arch in your back," His fingers tugged at her nipples, making her moan. "Chest out, and head up, sweetheart." His hand curved around her jaw, and she took a finger into her mouth, biting it gently, still teasing him despite her lack of control. She heard Klaus groan as she traced her tongue over his fingertip, but he removed his hand. Caroline could feel him move closer, and shivered when he brushed his cheek against hers, his stubble grazing over her smooth skin.

"That was not what a good girl would do, now, was it?"

"No."

"No _sir._"

She opened her mouth to retort sassily, before thinking the better of it. Klaus got off on control, and she had to admit that the idea of playing up to it was appealing.

"No, sir." Caroline murmured, breathing heavily as his lips curved into a smirk by the corner of her mouth.

"That's my girl," He crooned, before removing his contact from her entirely.

Her body tensed up entirely as she awaited his next move. Klaus chuckled from somewhere near her feet.

"No need to fear, sweetheart. You trust me, yes?"

"Yes." She admitted.

"I'll give you a chance to say that correctly."

Caroline frowned before realizing. "Yes, sir."

"Good girl." His hands inched up her legs, soothing and exciting all at once. He seemed to have no set path in mind, and each new twist of his fingers had her breath catching in her throat.

Klaus chose to skim over her core, and she swore she could hear his smirk as an involuntary whimper left her mouth. Yet she said nothing to beg him, knowing that she should stay silent if she wanted anything from him in this situation.

"You look so tempting, love. You know that?" His fingers tapped at her sides, and she arched her back again.

"No, sir."

"No?" His fingers were beautifully cruel now, pinching at her breasts so she cried out in pleasure. "You mean you don't know?"

"Yes, sir."

"You look like a goddess, sweetheart. A true angel." His hands soothed her, yet she still gasped as she felt his tongue flick over one budded breast. "_My_ angel." He said in a low snarl against her chest, before repeating the action on the other breast. Caroline could only imagine what he looked like, and it only teased her further, her thighs clenching together desperately.

Finally, she felt Klaus' hands thread through her hair and undo the blindfold, letting the material slip off her face. She blinked at the sudden light, dim as it was with the moonlight streaming through the windows and the sage still burning dimly in the corner. Caroline smiled at her devil above her, smirking down at her.

"Hello, angel."

"Hello, devil."

Klaus backed away from her, and she frowned, arching to follow him.

"Patience, love." He called from the end of the bed, where he allowed his gaze to slowly travel back up her body, appreciating the flush it brought to her cheeks when he reached her face once more. "I'm going to ask something of you."

"Anything, sir." She said, enjoying the pleased smile it brought to his face as she continued to play along with his game.

"Has anyone had you?" Klaus asked, tilting his head as he regarded her.

Caroline frowned. He knew that she hadn't exactly been celibate in Mystic Falls.

"And I'm being indelicate when I say 'had'." He continued, his gaze trailing down her body again.

Caroline suddenly realized what he was implying. "_Oh."_

Klaus noticed the flush returning full-force to her cheeks, and nodded understandingly. "I see."

"No one…no one ever tried...no one ever wanted to – "

"I highly doubt that they didn't want to, love." Klaus said, and true to his word, he did seem to _want_ to. "And the ones that didn't bother, well, they wouldn't have been worth it." His eyes flicked back up to hers. "May I?"

She was struck for words, and that rarely happened.

"I promise you, sweetheart, if you don't like it, tell me to stop, and I promise, I'll stop." He said sincerely.

Caroline paused for a moment, before nodding. Klaus settled between her thighs, his hot breath against her centre making her twitch in anticipation. He glanced up cheekily from his new position.

"I'll also promise you, Caroline, that you won't tell me to stop."

He was true to his word. The moment Klaus flicked his tongue against her, she was lost. Her limbs jerked against her bindings, her fingers clenching around her silk ties in the effort to hold herself down. His second touch was a more soothing swipe of his tongue, which only managed to rile her up further. She couldn't believe that Klaus would ever do this, but she couldn't imagine a man ever voluntarily doing this either. It didn't fit with her expectations of sex, but she certainly didn't mind that Klaus had managed to exceed her ideas there. The feel of his tongue against her was unbelievable. Caroline was amazed that it was Klaus' tongue doing this to her, his teeth nibbling at her to give her the fierceness he knew she liked, the tongue that had been so harsh against her while they argued and had said such cruel things against his enemies suddenly becoming such a blissful instrument of pleasure.

It was his eyes that did her in. She looked down to see him watching her from between her legs, his stormy eyes with that mischievous glint taking in every reaction and moan he drew from her, and it tipped her over the edge. He kissed his way back up her body as she came down from her high in spasms and jolts, pulling against her bindings, the bedposts threatening to break around them.

Klaus entered her swiftly, not able to contain himself for much longer. She went to reach out to him as she always did, and made a noise of complaint at her restraints holding her back. He took pleasure in it. He took far more pleasure in mind play rather than physical play. Pain was an absurd idea – one could always control themselves against physical pain. It was far more torture to have ones buttons pushed. Caroline wanted to move – she couldn't touch him. She wanted his touch – he could hold it off till he himself couldn't bear not touching her satin soft skin. It was far more rewarding than chains and whips, and he knew that she enjoyed the play too, the anticipation making her wetter, more eager, aching…

Klaus pulled out of her till his head was just barely touching her entrance, making her squirm.

"Please, Nik." Caroline cried, forgetting the 'sir' in her agony.

"Please what?" Klaus asked softly, teasing her just that bit longer.

"Please…" She moaned, wriggling as close as the silk ties allowed. Klaus gripped her chin gently but firmly, bringing her eyes up to meet his.

"Please what?" He asked slowly, deliberately. "I'd love to help you, angel, but unless I know what you want, I cant do so."

"You know what I want." She whimpered, arching up against his body, trying to persuade him. He gave her a look that burned through her.

"Please." Caroline tried again.

"Say the word, love." Klaus murmured, lowering his face to gaze at her from under his lashes, knowing just how she could never resist him that way. "I want to hear you say the word. Say the dirty word, and let me cleanse your filthy mind."

Caroline bit her lip. How had he known that she had those ideas? She had kept her words clean around him when it came to sex, and yet the idea of talking dirty…

"Please put your cock in me." She murmured.

"Louder, sweetheart."

"Please put your cock in me."

"Again, sweetheart."

"Please put your cock in m – _Nik_." Caroline cried as he did as she asked and sheathed himself in her. "More," She begged as he remained still inside her.

"Again, sweetheart." He crooned. "I didn't tell you to stop." Klaus was enjoying her battle and the coarse word slipping from her sweet lips.

"Please put your cock in me." She gasped as he moved, growling her frustration as he stopped the rhythm. "Please put your cock in me." Caroline repeated, panting as he continued. "Please put your cock in me, sir."

The small three letter word from before was enough to break Klaus' control as he kept his rhythm, rocking with her. Caroline, unable to control herself anymore, ripped the ties that bound her before she had a chance to break the headboard she had been tied to, twining her arms and legs around Klaus as they rode towards ecstasy together, equal participants in their games.

"I love you,"

"I love you,"

The declarations were enough to send them spinning together in their supernova.

As they lay together catching their breath, they knew they had found their equal, their mate for life, no matter what would happen. They could best each other all they wanted, but they were bound together by far more than silk ties and blood dreams. It was love.

It was love.

* * *

I know I should be working on Sunlight, but I couldn't help myself ;)

Hope you enjoyed, lovelies! That's almost 6000 words of sexiness (blushes).  
I know some of you have asked for the scene after he's admitted that he loves her too, in India, and trust me, I will be on it like a mofo Jomo as soon as I've finished the next Sunlight chapter (my feels shall not let me rest). IT WILL BE HERE. It'll just be later.

Please read and review if inclined (and note: I do NOT find it creepy, I attempt to write my smut just as artistically as I try to write my T rated fiction chapters, so feel free to analyze as you shall).

xx


End file.
